Life After Blood of Olympus
by MiyaCook13
Summary: Life after Blood of Olympus with one chapter for each ship. Includes Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Cleo, Reyco and a few others.
1. Percabeth

Their Life after Blood of Olympus

This fan fiction is going to be one ship for each chapter (Percabeth, Jasper and so on)

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all the characters, except for my OC, Sophia Hunt.

The Argo II

The Argo II had seen its fair share of sailing…Just kidding!

Author's note: For the sake of this fan fiction, the demigod's kids have been blessed by their parent's godly parents, so they share one of their parent's godly powers. For example, Emily Jackson is the daughter of Percy and Annabeth and shares her mother's powers. This takes place 15 years after the Great Giant War.

Percabeth

Annabeth's POV

"Mommy, what's daddy doing with Lucas?" Emily asked me. "He's teaching him how to control water, sweetie." I told her. Emily was so cute with her wavy, blonde hair and green eyes. She took after both Percy and I, and was already so grown-up. She was the youngest of my and Percy's three kids, and like her older brother Nathaniel she shared the gift of cleverness from Athena. Our other son, Lucas followed in his father's footsteps in control over water.

"Okay, kids, it's time for breakfast. Let's go to the Dinning Pavilion." Percy and I had made the decision to raise our kids in the safety on Camp Half-blood, and to stay and help Chiron out. Since the Great Giant War, many demigods had settled down and had families. At Camp Half-Blood we had made cabins for families.

"Hey, Annabeth, you're going to miss breakfast." Percy said, snapping me out of my memories.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Come, Emily, let's get going." I said, taking me 6-year-old daughter's hand. As we walked, I gazed at my children. They had really grown up. Nathaniel was already 16, and his grey eyes glowed in the early sunlight. Lucas was 11, the age I was on my first quest. He looked like his father, with his sea-green eyes and dark hair.

After breakfast, Percy and I went with our kids to the Poseidon and Athena cabins. We were the senior counselors for the cabins and we went with the cabin to its various activities, mentoring the campers. We helped to taught archery, sword fighting, monster fighting, rock climbing, crafts, and everything else. The camp had really grown, and we had added cabins for all the minor gods and goddesses.

As for the other campers of my time like Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Conner, Katie, and the Argo II members, they had all grown up like Percy and I and had started their own families. Some had stayed at Camp Half-Blood of Camp Jupiter, and some had moved. We visited each other, and our children had become friends. Every few years we have a reunion here, at Camp Half-Blood, and our next one is coming up in a few days.

Anyways, our kids, while they were second-generation demigod and younger that most campers, they fit in with the rest of the camp.

"Annabeth! Stop daydreaming and help Nathaniel here learn this move." Clarisse yelled at me.

Did I mention that Clarisse and Chris, now married, had stayed at camp and Clarisse was the sword fighting teacher. Clarisse demonstrated a complicated block and strike move with her sword with another camper. "Okay, Nathaniel, do what I do." I did the move slowly, and he followed along. We practiced it a few times, until he got the hang of it.

"Thanks Annabeth." Clarisse said.

"You're welcome."

My day carried on much like this, and by bedtime I was exhausted. When Percy came in our room, he kissed me. "Did you have a busy day?


	2. Jasper

Jasper

Piper's POV

"Hello and welcome to Zeus Airways. As you are boarding, please place your bags into the upper bin and sit in your assigned seat." Stephanie Grace said over the loud speakers of the large plane.

'_Stephanie is great for her first time being a stewardess.' _I thought. This was the first flight in which our family was working on: Jason was the pilot, Stephanie and I were stewardesses, and Amy and Jacob were watching The Lightning Thief. Okay, there weren't really working, but the rest of us were.

Jason and I had started up Zeus Airways a few years ago, and it was the most popular airlines company in the world. Since our company is so big, we don't need to work for it, but we were on our way to New York City from Hawaii for our demigod reunion, so why not save some money by working on this flight?

Steph's PA ended and I went to hug her. "Great job, sweetie!"

Jacob came up and said, "Good job, Steph. I actually thought you worked here."

"Thanks!" Stephanie said. Stephanie was a 16-year-old demigod blessed by Aphrodite. She had my brown wavy hair which she put up into a side Dutch braid into a ponytail. Stephanie was the oldest of my and Jason's three kids, and the only one who's powers took after mine. Her siblings, Amy and Jacob were twins, both 13, and received their blessings from Zeus.

"Okay, well, let's get settled. It's going to be a long flight." I said to the kids. We sat in the back row, and after two hours, the four of us (me and the three kids) served the first meal.

"Would you like laulau or Korean Chicken?" Amy asked a woman in the first row. **(Author's note: laulau is a Hawaiian food which is pounded taro leaves wrapped around pork and Korean Chicken is marinated fried chicken) **

"What are they?" the woman asked.

Amy explained, and woman picked Korean Chicken. After Amy moved on, the woman noticed me standing, and watching.

"Are you her mother?" The woman asked.

"I am."

"She's doing a great job. How old is she?"

"13. She's helping out because her father and I own this company."

"Oh, that's why you all look young. How many kids do you have?"

"Three: One is 16, and the other two are twins, and are, as I said, 13." I said.

"That's great! I hope don't mind me eating, this food looks good!"

"I don't. Well, I hope you have a good rest of the flight."

"Oh, that reminds me of a question I had. How much longer is this flight?"

"It's 14 hours all together, and 12 more."

"Oh thank you!" the woman said.

"No problem. It's my job." I said, walking away.

We landed safely in New York 12 hours later, and went to our hotel. Jason and I got a room to ourselves.

"Our kids did great today, especially for their first flight helping out." I said.

"They did. They're really growing up and taking after me and you, aren't they." Jason replied.

**Author's note: Please review! Your reviews mean so much to me. A big thank you to GeorgeHorse64 for reviewing! **

** Next chapter: Frazel.**


End file.
